Blossom Utonium
Blossom is one of the supporting protagonists in the Sora Pan (Version 2) series. Background stories: Sora Pan (Version 2): Blossom made her first appearance along with Bubbles and Buttercup when Lady Julianna Kingsleigh is tucking her children and their friends and neighbors in bed for she and her sisters are taking Terriermon's place taking care of the children since Sir Lionel Kingsleigh placed him outside in the backyard, claiming "There'll be no more Digimon servants in this house anymore." She and her sisters, along with Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion Kingsleigh, later met Sora Strife-Gainsborough-Pan, Riku Lunaris, and Roxas Strife-Gainsborough when they, along with Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyerdahl, returned to the nursery to get Sora's shadow back due to Terriermon taking it from him while shooing him away at the window. After reattaching his shadow and accepting the three boys and Phoebe's offer to go to Dreamland (Despite Helga's jealousy towards Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion), Blossom, her sisters, and friends then flew there, taking Terriermon with as well. Upon arrival at Dreamland, Blossom, her sisters, and friends were almost shot down by Captain Zurg, Admiral Hades, and their crew's cannon, but they manage to escape, only to save Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion from almost getting killed by Helga's manipulation on the Lost Tiny Toons, with the jealous fairy claiming that those four girls are "dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women." After Helga was punished by Sora, Riku, and Roxas for her actions via a one week banishment, Blossom then helped her sisters and friends, old and new, clean up a spare room as a gift to Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion to become their mothers. Afterwards, she and her sisters then went with the Eds, Skippy Rabbit Kingsleigh, and the Lost Tiny Toons to the Siamese village to capture the Siamese, which is actually a capture-and-release game. However, the Siamese capture everyone, thinking they've captured King Mongkut's son, Prince Chulalongkorn and his servant girl, Tuptim (Who is also Chulalongkorn's girlfriend), but Blossom convinces Mongkut to let her, her sisters, and friends go on a test to prove their innocence, and that is to go through the Forest Labyrinth to the cliff side and back. Later, after Sora's group rescued Tuptim and Chulalongkorn from Zurg and Hades and cleared their names, Blossom and her group then accompanied them in messing with Zurg, Hades, and their crew in the Forest Labyrinth. Despite almost getting killed upon getting captured, Blossom, her sisters, and friends then help Sora trick Zurg, Hades, and their crew into letting them go by using reverse psychology. Later at the Siamese village, Blossom at first celebrated with the others, only to become homesick upon seeing Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Edd "Double D" Kingsleigh feeling the same way, especially with Kairi becoming temporally jealous of Sora spending time with Tuptim. Later at Acme's Tree, Blossom, along with Double D and the four girls, then convinced their siblings and friends about returning home soon via Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion telling their story about mothers. However, upon exiting Acme's Tree, Blossom, her sisters, and friends, except Sora, Riku, and Roxas, get captured by Zurg, Hades, and their crew and are taken prisoner on their ship (It was due to Zurg and Hades tricking Helga into revealing Sora, Riku, and Roxas' home by taking advantage of her jealousy, to which she regretted her actions upon realizing from both being imprisoned in a lantern and Phoebe, Arnold Shortman, and Gerald Johansen (Also imprisoned with her) telling her about Sora and the group's apology to her for making her jealous). However, after learning that Zurg and Hades left a gift bomb for Sora, Riku, and Roxas, Blossom, her sisters, Terriermon, and the fairies escape and manage to save the boys from the bomb, and then saved Helga from a near-death experience from the exploding bomb. She then assisted in rescuing everyone else and battled the crew with her sisters and friends. She and the others then witnessed Sora, Riku, and Roxas beating Zurg and Hades in a duel and sending the pirates chased away by the Krookodile. Blossom, her sisters, and London friends then returned home via the flying ship and successfully made Julianna and Lionel believers in Sora Pan and his adventures by showing them the cloud-like figure of the flying ship in the night sky. Sora Pan 2: The Dreamland Quest Begins: Sora Pan (Version 2) The Series: Sora Pan 3: The Voice of the Forest: Personality: She is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Description: Blossom is a long redheaded 5-year-old doll-like girl with pink eyes and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. When in London, she wears pink one-piece pajamas with purple cuffs and ankles at bedtime. When in Neverland, she wears a pink long-sleeved pajama jacket and matching long pajama pants at bedtime. When going swimming, Blossom wears a pink two-piece swimsuit. Category:Character File